Here Kitty Kitty!
by kma3000
Summary: The goddess of the animal protects all the creatures of Earth but when she spots a blond harassing a cat, he'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!


**Summary:** The animal goddess takes care of all the animals on earth and one day she sees a blond boy harassing a cat. She'll teach hi a lesson he'll never forget!

Yeah, this idea just popped into my head and it won't leave alone so I'm writing it.

Hope you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Come on, Ba-chan! I want to do a mission on my own!"

"Naruto! For the last time NO!"

This little argument had been going on for about 5 minutes now. Since the Sound/Suna attack, genin were able to do missions without their respected jounin-senseis. However, there were still a lot of things to be done and so some genin got paired in 2s or went solo.

Naruto heard from Kiba that he had just completed a mission on his own, but deliberately left out that it was normal D-rank, so immediately sought out Tsunade. It was actually pulling weeds from the ground, a very large area of ground. He still did things with a team.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen? You give everyone else solos!"

"Fine, here's your mission! Now would you please leave, I have work to do!"

"Hai!" Before he left he took a good look at his first solo mission with excitement before his face fell.

"Tsunade?"

"What now?" she groaned.

"Why is this D-ranked? Furthermore, I have to get the Fire Lord's wife's CAT!"

The hokage smirked. "Well, that's what all the genin are getting from me. Anything higher requires a TEAM." She drawled out the last word. "NOW GET OUT!"

He spent no time leaving. An angry Tsunade always had the death go near by."

* * *

"Ugh, how many times does that stupid cat have to run away? It's so annoying!"

Naruto was making his way through the forests around the village. He felt as though his head would explode from the annoying situation.

He continued on his journey trying to find the annoying fur ball when he stopped on a tree limb. There below him was the orange, furry, feline with its oh-so recognizable, trademark ribbon around its neck.

Taking aim and sneaking up behind it, he pounced.

"Hah! I gotcha now you stupid fur ball!"

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day; the sun shinning, birds singing, squirrels playing their games. The goddess adored her animal friends and they loved her equally.

She would help them with their problems, such as a nest falling apart or guiding lost baby animals to their parents. They did things for her as well; they kept her company and gave her rare stones or object that they find. Nothing was too good for their master.

The goddess had long, silky green hair that reached her ankles. Her eyes were a mixture of green and gold (A/N: I've seen it before on someone. It's like gold outlined with green and yet they still call it green) that showed kindness and patience that the animals looked for, she wore no clothes but platinum-blue scales covered her body (A/N: like mystic-don't know the spelling-from X Men) so she was covered. She looked to be in her mid-20' if she were human.

She was happily having a conversation on why cannibals were placed in the world when she heard it. There was a sound of a cat hissing and growling but thought nothing of it—it could have been 2 cats fighting or another animal threatening it—but then she heard the laughter of a human so she went to investigate.

What she saw made her see red.

There, in front of her, was a stupid blond kid—a SHINOBI—harassing a poor innocent little cat. She would not stand for it! No one dared harm an animal while she was around!

Chanting a spell, she closed her eyes in concentration while the clouds gathered and things got darker, the winds howled madly through the trees and the animals scurried off as so they wouldn't be blown away.

The blond, aware of the sudden change in weather, shielded himself with his arms but kept the cat close to his body, shielding it too. Too bad the goddess had her eyes closed.

As she said the final words, she snapped opened her eyes full of malice and pointed to the blond.

**

* * *

**

Naruto had just captured the cat and was heading back to the place he'd left the carrier in when things suddenly got quiet. The winds blew harshly as small twigs and rocks whipped his body. The cat seemed a bit scared and clung to him like its life was on the line, not wanting to be blown away.

He moved slightly so that he might be able to see better and get out of there but when he did, azure met with gold and green before he passed out.

**

* * *

**

A dark feline eye groggily opened before the other followed slowly. Naruto rubbed his aching head and groaned in pain.

_"What the hell was that?"_ He said, but all that was a grouchy "Mew."

He froze, his heart racing and eyes wide. He tried to speak again. "Mew."

'_WTF!'_ Naruto was officially freaked out. _'How could this have happened? This isn't even a HENGE!'_

Naruto looked himself over while in his panic. He had four furry white paws with medium sized, brown tabby fur. He ran to a nearby stream and choked. He looked nothing like his old self!

He was normal sized but his hind legs were a little big and he had NO TAIL! He supposed he should be happy about not having a tail sprout from his behind but he still wanted to look like a normal cat.

He looked like one of those wild cats, minxes, but smaller and he didn't appreciate it. He was actually a breed of cat called manx, very similar.

And so the first thing he did, was panic…

'_OMFG! What the hell happened to me? How do I change back?! M-m-m-maybe it's a justu? Yeah, a jutsu! From someone trying to make a joke!'_

He laughed nervously and brought his hands-err…paws together to dispel it when it hit him.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I have no thumbs! Or any real fingers!"_

Of course he really screamed coming out as "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooow!"

Yes. Uzumaki Naruto was a cat and stuck as one. His now heightened hearing heard a soft chuckling and quickly turned to face the person.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here, hm?"

"_Who are you? Did you do this to me? Change me back right now!"_

"Silence boy! How dare you speak to the goddess of the animals with such disrespect! You're lucky I didn't turn you into a pig, boar or deer to become game for the other humans and animals of this world!"

Naruto was scared shitless now, though he'd never admit it. The goddess calmed herself before speaking again.

"Listen, I am the protector of all animals on Earth. Humans are corrupt creatures sometimes and I have lost my patience with you sickeningly greedy beings."

"_But-"_

"Don't interrupt! I saw how you treated that cat, _my_ cat and I should have struck you dead but I didn't. You are still young and can change your ways so if you can prove to me that you learned your lesson, I will _consider_ changing you back."

"_But-"_

"No buts! Now go, before I change my mind!"

With that, the goddess vanished into thin air and left the manx cat alone.

_ "Aug! But I didn't do it!"_

**

* * *

End**

* * *

So that's it. Tell me how you like it. If I do a pairing (I'm sure I will) then it will be someone from Kurenai's team.

R&R! XD


End file.
